The Cabin
by Nanatsusaya
Summary: Little Gojyo and Sanzo side-adventure. Slightly graphic, slightly dark, slightly funny. [Yaoi: 5x3]
1. Prologue

_Written, of course, with the talents of Zimus.  _

Note:  This, while having something of a plot, is quite lacking in meaning or point other than blatant exploitation of character.  You have been duly warned.  ^_^ 

  
**Prologue**  
  


  
           Gojyo paused beneath a scraggily tree, one hand pinching just beneath his ribcage to ward off a nasty side-stitch.  "I'm not walking anymore," he announced matter-of-factly and sat heavily on the dusty ground.  The redhead undid the laces on his boots and began tugging them off.  "My feet are killing me." 

            A few steps ahead of him, Sanzo was still walking, apparently not realizing his companion had stopped.  He wandered up a small hill just behind the tree Gojyo was resting under.  The view from the top revealed seemingly endless sparse landscape—flat, loose dirt and a few mostly dead trees.  The priest turned just in time to see the kappa toss his boots several feet away and lean back against the tree with his tanned arms folded behind his head.  Frowning, Sanzo called down to him, "Are you going to sit on your ass all day, water beetle?  Or are we going to make it to the next town before nightfall?"

  
  
            "I'm not moving until I've gotten some rest.  You might be able to drag your anorexic little body around for days at a time—but I wasn't trained in a fucking monastery," Gojyo spat in reply.  Sanzo's frown turned into a scowl and he started slowly back down the hill.  Standing over the kappa, he rapped the ingrate smartly on the nose with his fan.    
  


  
 "You have fifteen minutes."

  
  
            The sigh he was just about to release turned into a frantic squawk as the Sanzo's fan came in direct contact with his nose.  Covering it with both hands and cursing loudly, he muttered at the priest's retreating form, "And you have a stick up your ass…."

            Sanzo had settled himself cross-legged a few feet away, ignoring the blatant insult.  "And I'm leaving even if you're not ready to go."  His companion mockingly made a little puppet out of one hand to the priest's words.    
  
  
 "Nag, nag, nag…." Gojyo selected a squashed cigarette from his pocket and lit it with an equally beat up lighter.    
  
            Sanzo looked over with interest and arched one eyebrow.  "…You got an extra?  I'll pay you back sometime before I die."

"Kiss me, and I'll give you one." 

  
  
            "Forget it.  I'll just deal with the nicotine fit," Sanzo said with a grimace. 

  
  
Gojyo shrugged and chuckled lightly, returning his attention to the fresh cigarette.  "Suit yourself."   
  


  
            Despite what the priest said, the breeze carrying trails of the smoke to him nearly swayed his resolve.  He leaned back on his hands and looked up at the clear sky, at least thankful that it wasn't likely to rain any time soon, if for nothing else on this excursion.  Gojyo watched him cautiously, stealing glances whenever he thought Sanzo wouldn't notice.  Quietly, he wished to be in a comfortable hotel room, perhaps with some comfortable company.  _Like Sanzo…. Damn, what I wouldn't give to be untying those robes right now.  _

"Sanzo?"

            The priest replied with a grunt, not taking his attention from the lone cloud he had been staring down with his violet eyes. 

  
  


"What do you think of sex?" the kappa asked, finding it hard to restrain himself from saying, 'Because I sure think we should do it.'  Talking about sex with Sanzo was like walking on eggshells.  After a short pause, the priest shrugged his slender shoulders and stretched out his legs in front of him.  
  
  

            "Why?"

"Just curious.  It's not everyday you get to hear a corrupted monk's opinion on the subject," he replied, once again finding it difficult to not blurt out, 'And because _I'm_ thinking about it.'

            "It's necessary to the continuation of life, I suppose."  

"Not that part of it…." Gojyo sighed, annoyed at how cut and dry Sanzo could be sometimes.  "I meant pleasure."  

            "That's really none of your business, now is it, kappa?" he snapped, turning his head to scowl darkly at Gojyo. 

" 'None of my business', eh?  Tsk, tsk…. Don't you know that sex _is_ my business?"  He regarded Sanzo with a tiny smirk on his lips.  "I just wanted to know—what's it like for you?"

            If looks could kill, Gojyo and all his future reincarnations would be dead in an instant from Sanzo's glare.  "Time's up, dickhead.  Let's go."  The blond stood quickly and stuffed his hands deep into the sleeves of his robe.  Gojyo cast his eyes to the ground in an attempt to avoid the incriminating glare he was receiving.  He remained seated when the priest stood and looked up at him with a sour frown.    
  


  
            "You're not going to answer my question?"

Sanzo answered with a flat 'no' and walked briskly in the direction they were originally headed.  The kappa stayed where he was, and crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh.  "I think it's fantastic, you know," he said, as if he thought Sanzo were listening attentively.  In reality, the priest was nearly ten feet away, not particularly caring that Gojyo had anything else to say.  The topic was closed before it had even started in his mind.    
  


  
            "Are you coming, or shall I leave you to die in the heat, kappa?" he called irritably over his shoulder.  

  
  
 "I'm coming…" Gojyo muttered, and pulled his boots back in.  While he threaded the shoestrings, he rambled on to himself, "The only other way to get someone to scream you name is to kill them.  Sex is a helluva lot more fun than death…."  

            Sanzo stopped on the crest of the hill, and shielded his eyes from the sun while he looked over the terrain.  He thought he saw a dark spot on the horizon that could very well be a town a bit more north than the direction they were originally going.  However, he was not adverse to a detour if it meant a decent place to sleep that night.  


	2. Pleasurable Thoughts

Pleasurable Thoughts 

Gojyo was taking his sweet time following the impatient priest, not particularly thrilled about continuing this little adventure.  Eventually, he stood, yawning greatly, and wandered slowly over to where Sanzo stood.  "And it _feels_ like heaven…."  
  
            Glancing over at the redhead, the corners of Sanzo's mouth twitched in the general direction of a frown.  "I'm not going to ask what you're babbling about, but I have a fair guess.  Get your head out the gutter for once in your miserable life."  
  


  
            Yes, this was exactly the wrong moment to sling an arm casually around the blonde's shoulders, therefore also the perfect moment.  And Gojyo did just that, remarking, "I think you need to see the gutter before you knock it, my friend."  The results of the kappa's little venture where quite satisfactory—Sanzo's back stiffened visibly at the sudden contact—but he was not prepared for a swift elbow to the ribs.    
  
  


"I don't remember giving you permission to touch me, asshole."   

The redhead groaned loudly and let go in favor of massaging the area where the priest's bony elbow made contact.  "I don't need your permission…." He growled, thinking seriously about grabbing Sanzo again just to prove his point.  Before he could act, the priest had stalked off, heading down the far side of the hill in what he hope was the direction of the town.  The combination of heat, lack of sleep, and having Gojyo as a traveling companion was wearing on his already frayed nerves.     

            With his hands in his pockets and an irate look on his face, the half-breed grudgingly followed behind.  He caught up to Sanzo, stepping deliberately too close to the man's ear.  "Look," he said, pointing a dirty finger at the dark patch near the horizon line.  "I think it's a cabin…."  
  
  


"…You sure?" Sanzo asked after a skeptical pause and stepped away from Gojyo's invasion on his personal space.     
  


  
            "Yeah…."

"Well, damn…. I thought it was a town…" the priest said, squinting at the newfound cabin.  "Must have been a mirage.  I suppose we should head toward it."  
  


  
            "Hell yeah, we should head for it!" he replied, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.  "I want some rest and food and cigarettes and alcohol…."  

"Alcohol would be a dream come true right now…" Sanzo commented, massaging his head with one hand.  "We shouldn't get our hopes up, though—it might be deserted or something."  He grimaced at the thought of a whole night, in a deserted cabin, with Gojyo, and no beer in sight.  

            Gojyo tugged on his pack, bouncing it easily due to its light load.  "I hope not.  We don't have provisions to feed one person, let alone both of us."  
  


  
            "If you didn't eat so damn much we'd be better off.  The last supply was for a month, not two weeks."  Sanzo began walking rather fast, determined to get to shelter as quickly as possible.  

"What are you talking about?  Compared to the monkey, I'm anorexic!  I don't eat more than any other man would," Gojyo snapped, feeling that the priest had no room to talk when his idea of a meal was beer and a bread stick.

            "Shut up and walk, water beetle."  
  


  
"I am walking, Sanzo _sama_."  The kappa was walking a step or two behind Sanzo, grumbling as he strode along.  "If I need energy, I'll eat how ever much I need.  Besides, to deny yourself a simple pleasure constitutes a severe head-case, in my opinion."  

            "What the hell is pleasurable about stuffing yourself stupid?"    
  


  
Pushing strands of blood red hair out of his eyes, Gojyo sighed as if the priest had answered a basic math problem wrong.  "I never gorge myself.  Eating stops being pleasurable if you overdo it.  Something the stupid monkey is not likely to learn…."

            "Could've fooled me…. If I had a whole year I couldn't eat the amount that you and Goku eat in one month.  

"That's because you have some weird aversion to pleasure.  I guess it's a monk thing."

            The night was descending fast now, as the sun dipped down beyond the horizon.  Fortunately, the cabin seemed to finally be within reach.  They had walked the rest of the daylight away and both travelers were tiring quickly.  The kappa's beer-and-cigarette dreams were dashed to pieces as it became clear there were no lights in their destination.  He trotted ahead, just to be sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.  

            As he passed Sanzo replied to his last statement, "Duh, idiot.  Haven't you learned anything about Buddh--" The priest stopped short, having heard the telltale crack of a footstep somewhere near by.  Listening carefully, he attempted to locate the direction of the sound.  Gojyo had gotten several feet away before he realized his companion had stopped.  Turning to see why the priest wasn't following, it dawned on him that the other was listening intently.  Surveying their surroundings slowly, Sanzo slipped the gun out of his robe and peered into the growing darkness.  Whatever had made the sound was nowhere to be seen and did not make any more noise.  Sanzo began to doubt he had actually heard it.  Perhaps his tired mind was creating imagined threats. 

            Gojyo tuned his more sensitive ears to the wind, trying to pick up a snatch of whatever it was that had made the priest stop.  The only sounds he could make out, however, was the normal drone of insects and light whisper of the evening desert breeze kicking up.  Shaking his head and attributing the delay to his fried nerves, Sanzo replaced the gun in his pocket and began walking again.  There was obviously no real threat, so he was more eager than previously to reach the cabin and a good night's rest.  The kappa raised an eyebrow at him, but withheld any comments. 

            As they approached the cabin door, Gojyo reached out a hand and twisted the knob—which promptly fell off.  "Bad luck…. It's abandoned…."   
  


  
"Fuck, whatever."  Sanzo sounded weary and was glaring heartily at the little building as if it was the biggest disappointment of his life.  "We're staying here anyway.  There might be a bed or at least some blankets left behind."

            "Fine by me."  The kappa moved into the structure and began the search for a light.  A pull sting brushed against his shoulder, which he grabbed and tugged downward.  The tiny light bulb cast a feeble glow over the dismal room.  "Wonderful.  How…cozy."  
 

A bit from the author:  Didn't any of y'all read the note at the beginning?  I most definitely stated that this is a pointless fic--no meaning to speak of! XD   As for Hakkai and Goku--simplicity, simplicity, simplicity!  I don't feel it necessary to explain their absence, as it has nothing to do with the story.  Plus it would detract from the uselessness of this piece.  ^^  Sorry, guys, but you'll have to bear with this poor writer and her odd devices.


	3. Lackluster Accommodations

Lackluster Accommodations 

The cabin was…furnished, if one could call it that. There was a bowed-in bed sticking out of the corner, which was missing at least one leg from the frame.  The table was hardly recognizable it was so worn and the cupboard was tipped on its cracked side.  Left dark were the spider-infested recesses at the room's extremities, lurking at the edges of the feeble light.

            "At least we don't have to sleep outside tonight.  Don't complain," Sanzo deadpanned with a disillusioned glance around the room.  

"I won't if you won't."  Gojyo ambled over to the broken bed, dropping his pack in the middle of the sagging mattress.  He didn't trust the old thing to hold his weight, so he kneeled on the floor as he unpacked.  "Okay…two dinner rolls, filched from the last town…a melty package of candy…one can of beer, nice and warm…half a pack of cigarettes, your brand…." He made a face as he unearthed something unrecognizable.  "And…a…rotten meat bun…."  

            The priest looked as though he'd rather die eat any of the food offered, but took a dinner roll regardless.  He wandered around the cabin, nibbling on the bread and examining the derelict décor.  "I wonder why this place is deserted…. It doesn't seem like the occupants left that long ago.  There's still food in the pantry."

            His companion picked up the remaining roll and finished it in two bites.  The kappa also took the liberty of opening the lone beer, tossing back a few gulps.  "I dunno.  Who cares?  Although, if they left some liquor—" 

"If you drink more than half that beer, I'll kill you."  Sanzo decided not to pursue a discussion about why the former owners of the cabin had left.  He'd rather not think of the awful possibilities.  The redhead paused in mid-swallow when the priest threatened him and set the can down on the floor.

            "Little late for that…but there's probably a bit left at the bottom of the can."

            Sanzo growled and snatched the can off the floor.  He slurped up the remains of the drink in one gulp and threw the can at Gojyo, who flung up an arm to shield his face.  "You deserve at least a thorough beating for that…." Sanzo sat with his back against the bed and pulled out one cigarette from the crumpled package.  "Gimme a light and I'll lessen your punishment."

"Yes, oh high and mighty Sanzo-sama." The kappa tossed his lighter in the direction of the perpetually annoyed priest, who caught it easily.  Sanzo flicked it on, only to have it sputter out pathetically immediately after the cigarette began to burn.  

            "You're out of fuel," he said, chucking it back at Gojyo.  "I'm fucking exhausted.  Wanna play cards for the bed?"

Gojyo caught it and thumbed the switched a few times.  Scratching he head with a shrug, he muttered to himself, "Hm…you're right…." Pocketing the lighter, he flashed Sanzo a mischievous grin.  "Yeah, sure—but you're going to lose.  So why not let me have it from the get-go?" 

            "No. Cards," the priest replied flatly.  "Or Mah Jong.  Whatever we have with us."  Rummaging through the pack, he turned up a pack of tattered cards and proceeded to shuffle them.  Gojyo watched him bemusedly, relieved when Sanzo found the cards instead of the Mah Jong set, mainly because no matter how hard he cheated, the priest always won.  "I'm dealing."

"What?!  No you aren't!" the kappa exclaimed, making a clumsy grab for the cards.  "You'll cheat!"

            "So will you."  Sanzo held the cards at an arm's length away, just out of his reach.

"How the hell are we gonna keep this fair?" Gojyo asked skeptically, eyeing the deck clutched in the priest's delicate hand.  The idea of fairness had not seemed to have ever crossed the blonde's mind, as a rather perplexed look settled on his face.

            "Er…what if we just see who can cheat better?"

"Good idea.  But I'm not givin' you the first scam.  Gimme the cards."  Stretching as far as his position would let him, Gojyo reached for the cards in a futile attempt to push the odds in his favor.  "I shuffle, you deal."  

            "Fine."  Sanzo handed the redhead the ratty cards and sat back with his arms crossed.  The cigarette stuck between his lips was beginning to burn low, so he lit a new one with the stump of the old.  "Hurry up.  I don't want this to take all night."

"Yeah, yeah…." The kappa reverted easily back into his old card playing façade—a state he had perfected of the years of living off gambling.  He shifted them from hand to hand with as much flourish as a professional.  Rolling his eyes, Sanzo flicked cigarette ashes in the kappa's general direction.  

            "Quit showing off and shuffle, kappa." 

"Keep your robes on, Priest." He flipped the cards a few more times and then bridged them, grinning lecherously.  "Although…I'd rather you didn't…." Changing the location of several cards, he handed them so Sanzo. 

            The priest snatched the deck away and began to deal, pretending to not have heard the suggestion about his state of dress.  "Best of ten?" he asked, taking a drag of the cigarette jammed between his lips. 

"Yeah," Gojyo agreed, fingering the hand he'd been dealt.  "How're we keepin' track?"

            Sanzo shuffled around in the pack for some sort of writing utensil and, coming up with nothing, pulled out a knife instead and tossed it on the floor near the deck.  "Scratch it into the floor with that." 

"Sounds good.  Let's get this going."  He picked up the knife, turning is slowly in the meager light, watching the glint flash in his eye.  Setting it down, the kappa fanned out the five cards in his hand and examined them carefully.  Sanzo frowned at his, and traded three of them for fresh ones, while muttering some obscenity or another.  The redhead followed suit, raising an eyebrow at his new cards.    

            "Goddammit."

"One pair," Gojyo said, smugly setting down his cards.

            "Nothing," Sanzo said shortly and threw his hand in the discard pile.  "First hand and I'm already loosing.  What the hell is this?"  The kappa just smiled knowingly and cut a notch in the wooden floor near his leg.  Dealing the next hand, Sanzo viciously ground the remains of the cigarette into the floor.  _This is going to be a damn long night…._


	4. Questionable Luck

**Questionable Luck**      
  
  


  
             Throughout the game, enough cursing had filtered outside to knock dead several sleeping birds nesting in a tree outside the cracked window.  Eight to nine was the score, with Gojyo behind by one point.  Sanzo was glaring down the last of his cards as if they were the biggest disappointment the world had ever known.  He removed one of them slowly and replaced it with a new card from the pile.  Fuming, Gojyo threw three of his own back and snatched up the new ones.    
  


  
            "I swear, the gods have something against m—well, hello there…" The redhead was sure he'd lost, until a nice stroke of luck put the odds in his favor.  He grinned in expectation of his eminent success.  Sanzo raised an eyebrow at him, thinking that the game had turned in his favor.    
  


  
 "Straight."  
  


  
            "Royal fucking flush, monk."   
  


  
Sanzo blinked blankly at the cards before starting on a mile-long string of curses, which eventually deteriorated into a solid glare in Gojyo's direction.  "…Okay, one more hand."

            "Are you sure you're up for it?  I mean," he leered like a rooster in a hen house, "I'm just so good…."

Frowning deeply at the kappa, Sanzo willed the game to not be a draw.  To be sure, the bed would be nice, but he didn't mind sleeping on the floor if it meant that he would be out of arm's reach of his wily companion.  "Don't get cocky, kappa.  We're tied now."  He handed Gojyo five more cards to start the deciding hand.   

            Gojyo spread the cards out across his fingers.  A brief flicker of disbelief crossed his eyes as he glanced at the cards.  "...Sanzo, you might as well just give up now," he said quickly.  The priest raised a skeptical eyebrow, considering whether or not Gojyo had something good, or if he was all bluff and bluster.  He gave no indication whatsoever if he had a good hand or not and drew his cards silently.

            "You done?"

Gojyo beamed back at him, " 'Course—not even going to get rid of any."  He snickered, tapping the cards.  "Fold or face an extreme beating!"

"And let you win?  Right."  He set down his hand on the floor, deciding that whatever came out of this, it was better than sleeping in the same bed as the half-breed.  The cards were horribly mismatched—a very unlucky hand—except for a pair of fours on one end.

            Gojyo seemed terribly disappointed when Sanzo laid down his cards.  Swallowing and scratching his head, he said, "Eheh…well, I won."  Setting his own hand face down on the floor, he continued. "It was inevitable."

"Flip the cards over, you liar."  A smirk turned up one corner of Sanzo's lips, thinking that this night was turning out slightly better than he had anticipated just a few moments before.  He was quite sure the bed was his—it was far better then sleeping on the floor when it came down to it, despite the thing being dirty and saggy.  Gojyo flinched and let a single expletive escape his lips, just as he was already getting to his feet.   Irritated he'd been out-smarted, the redhead tossed his cards over without looking at them.  When Sanzo saw the spread, all he could do was star, dumbfounded.  

            "You fucker!  That was the worst cheat I have ever seen!  How in the hell did you get exactly the same cards as I did?"  

Gojyo just crossed his arms, giving the priest a self-satisfied smirk.  "Told ya you should have folded."

            Fuming, Sanzo clenched his teeth in frustration, wishing he had not bothered to draw that last card.  After a short pause, he ventured the fateful question, "It's a tie then…so who sleeps where?"

"Well…seems to me…" he drawled, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "we both won the bed…."

            Sanzo's blatant stare in the kappa's direction was followed by a string of curses even longer than the previous.  "I'll just sleep on the floor.  You can have that nasty old bed—it'll probably fall apart the second you lay on it anyway."  The priest pulled an old blanket out of the pack and spread it out on the floor.   Not one to be put off by anything, Gojyo draped his arms around the blond from behind.  

"Oh, it looks nice and comfy to me…." He brushed his hand lightly under Sanzo's chin, his smile wide enough to curl around his ears.  "I can always make it a little softer for you…." 

            The priest's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the kappa invading his person space, despite the fact that his heart skipped a few beats.  "I think I'll manage fine without."  He shrugged off Gojyo's arms from his shoulders and went back to arranging a makeshift bed on the dirty floor.

"Well now…who would've thought the mighty Sanzo-sama would deign to sleep on the floor.  Not only that, but giving the only available bed to the erokappa.  Tsk, tsk…"  

            "It's better than having you pawing at me all night.  That's quite a bit more demeaning if you ask me."  He lay down on the floor and pulled the tatty blanket over himself.  It didn't quite cover the priest and would probably not be very warm during the cold, desert night, but he was desperate to make Gojyo think he couldn't care less.  

"Hey," he shrugged, ambling away at a deliberate pace, "I was just worried about your comfort level…. Oh, well."  Gojyo sat down on the edge of the bed, making a show of putting up his long, crimson hair.  

            Sanzo gave a derisive snort in reply and said, "The only thing you're worried about is getting laid.  I'm not sleeping with you."  The priest ignored Gojyo's attempts to catch his attention just as deliberately as the kappa was trying to hold it.  In truth, Sanzo wouldn't have minded sleeping next to the redhead, but only as a bed warmer.  When sex was involved he usually ended up with the short end of the stick.*  

"You make me out to be such a heartless bastard."  Shaking his head, Gojyo fell back on the mattress, which creaked dangerously under his weight.  "How can I think about sex when I'm so worried about your priestly back being ruined by the heathen floor?" His voice dripped with sarcasm, thinking he should take off his shirt as extra incentive, but it was just too cold.   

            "Stuff it, water beetle.  I don't want to listen to your prattle all night."  Despite what he said, Sanzo suddenly considered that sharing the bed didn't seem quite to bad anymore, provided the kappa kept his advances to a minimum.  The redhead definitely had a point—if Sanzo stayed on the floor he would be stiff and chilled by morning.  

"Alright…" the kappa purred, turning and laying down.  He arched his back and sighed softly.  So the bed smelled like old tomatoes—it was much better than the dusty floor.  Now, if only he could procure a certain priest for a little satisfaction…. Said priest muttered an irritated 'good-night', barely loud enough for the kappa to hear, and closed his eyes in complete determination to sleep.  

*_Bad pun/double entendre intended.  _


	5. Cold Night

 **Cold Night**     

Sanzo was barely asleep—the cold hard floor seemed to be shooting small daggers of ice into his back and sides.  _Shit, why did I give him the bed?  I must be going nuts….  _The priest had been woken up by nearly every one of the creaks and groans the old bed made in complaint of Gojyo's weight.  The last time had been particularly loud, as the kappa had also managed to kick the wall beside him as well as the usual thrashing.  He lay staring vapidly at the ceiling, wishing he were anywhere else but there.  Eventually, chilled to the bone and shivering, Sanzo crept as quietly as possible into the rickety bed next to Gojyo.  With any luck, the redhead wouldn't wake and the priest would rise first to avoid a healthy dose of morning teasing.  Arranging the blanket over himself, he scooted as close to the kappa as he dared for a little added warmth.  With every movement the bed protested with a low groan.  Gojyo twitched at the sound and rolled over with a soft sigh, but gave no indication that he had noticed the extra person beside him.  

            Sanzo froze in place when the kappa stirred, staring intently at his face, just to be sure he wasn't awake.  The priest was still shaking form the cold and moved even closer to Gojyo's back, accidentally bumping him a bit.  After a few minutes, the kappa's body heat started to seep through his skin, lessening the bite of the cold air.  The longer the blond stayed there, the more Gojyo became subconsciously away that something was sharing his hard earned heat.  In reaction, he pressed himself against the object, determined to stop the theft as it happened.  The priest's eyes snapped open at the unwanted contact, and he clenched his teeth in frustration.  _Even when he's asleep the erokappa can't control his libido.  _Sanzo considered the best possible way to get out this compromising situation without waking Gojyo or losing his claim on this part of the bed.   

 The priest bristled as one of the kappa's hand found it's way to his hip, wondering exactly how the man was able to operate while still asleep.   With a noise something in between a growl and sigh, Sanzo picked up Gojyo's stray hand and removed it from his person.  Thankfully, the redhead didn't pursue his exploit and fell into a deeper sleep, muttering something incoherent.  

            Eventually, Sanzo began to drift off to sleep again, hoping the kappa would not jump him in an hour or so.  He needed rest badly and the thought of being molested while sleeping was not nearly enough to keep him up for the rest of the night.  _I'll kill him.  I'll kill him in the morning if he tries anything…_was the last thought that filtered through the priest's mind before he fell asleep.  Sometime during the night, due to events unknown, both parties being unconscious at the time, the two ended up in a rather interesting position.  Gojyo had one hand up Sanzo's shirt, the other at the waist of his pants (the priest's robes having come undone in the course of events), and their cheeks pressed together.   

  
            A few hours before dawn, Sanzo woke slowly, disoriented from a dream he was not likely to remember.  Chilled somewhat, he discovered that the blanket was nowhere to be found.  In addition, there seemed to be something jabbing him in the jaw and something else tickling his neck.  Thinking there must be a spider or the like, he reached up to brush it away, but, instead, the priest's hand met with strands of red and a scarred face exactly where it shouldn't be.  

            "Hn…?"  Sanzo struggled to become fully awake, moving away from his unwanted bedmate in the process, only to find the redhead's arm over him.  Fuming, he elbowed Gojyo in the face to get him up.  "Get off, you pervert."

"Oof!"  The kappa clutched his nose and cursed, releasing Sanzo at the same time.  "Goddammit!  What the hell did you do that for?  Fuck, ow…." It took him a few moments to register the surroundings and the fact that the blond was in bed with him.  "And what are you doing in the bed?"

            "I…got cold on the floor….  Hell, that doesn't give you the right to grope me, though!" Sanzo sat up on the edge of the bed, thinking to return to the floor.  Sure, it was freezing down there, but he wasn't going to allow the kappa's vagrant hands to continue their little exploration of his body.  The priest reached for the blanket that had gotten tangled up in Gojyo's legs and tugged it away.  

"Grope you?" The redhead sounded indignant, but that tone petered out of his voice once he realized the perks of such an action.  "Grope you…. Hm…I wish I could remember doing it…" he said with a grin, falling backward as the blanket was pulled out from under him.  "You're the one who chose to get in the bed, cold foot.  I'd say that right there was reneging on our deal."

            "If you remember, it was a draw.  I just chose to keep my dignity for the night," Sanzo snapped.  He tossed the blanket on the floor and turned to look for the sash of his robe, which was still missing in action.  Shooting a warning glance at Gojyo, just to be sure the kappa didn't try any other shenanigans, he felt around in the area near the bed.  The only problem with both of those strategies was, it was still very dark.  

"Pheh, dignity."  Gojyo leaned back against the wall, watching the aggravated priest fidget around in the shadows.  The sash, strangely enough, was stuffed in the kappa's back pocket, of which he had no knowledge as of yet.  "I didn't feel you up on purpose.  Chill, man." 

            "Yeah, right."  With and exasperated noise, Sanzo gave up on the belt until daybreak and flopped down on the floor again.  "Don't wake me up in the morning if you know what's good for you, kappa," the priest growled, by way of ending the conversation.  

"Don't wake you up in the morning, huh?  Alright, if that's all you request of me, your highness," Gojyo hissed back, suddenly very aware of how cold it was in the tiny cabin.  He patted his pockets in a futile search for a fresh lighter, but instead found Sanzo's sash.  And, suddenly, a very…bad…idea occurred to him….

  
  
  


_Luna sez: I promise, guys, there WILL be some action in the next chapter!  _


	6. Ulterior Motives

 **Ulterior Motives**

Sanzo, completely oblivious to what ever devious plan the kappa had in mind, ignored his comments.  Trying to concentrate on getting back to sleep as quickly as possible was rather difficult with the redhead talking and the cold floor once again feeling like an ice-cold cutting board against his back.  He curled up under the blanket and closed his eyes, one arm tucked under his head as a makeshift pillow.  Gojyo, on the other hand, was very much alert and very busy plotting out how to achieve his goal.  Oh…but it was _such _a naughty plan…. He was bound to receive a quick bullet to the head for it.  Slowly but surely, he crept up to Sanzo, squatting down so he was close to the priest's ear.  

"Sanzo…." 

            Hoping that if he pretended to be asleep the kappa would give up, Sanzo kept quiet.  Trying to breath evenly and not twitch was difficult considering that one of his pet peeves was immediate above his ear.  Gojyo hesitated when the blond didn't respond to his call.  Unsure of whether the priest was actually asleep or about to launch a surprise attack, he decided to take it easy, not particularly wanting to get kneed in the crotch.  Lying on the floor next to Sanzo, the kappa folded an arm around the priest's stomach. 

"Here, I'll keep you warm…" Gojyo said, silently thanking the goddess for giving him this opportunity.  

The priest's eyes snapped open and his body stiffened at the unexpected touch.  "Get off.  I'm fine, not that you care either way."  He wouldn't let himself appreciate the gesture, ulterior motivation or not, even though he was very cold.  It would most likely lead exactly where he hadn't intended to go tonight.  

"Shh…Stop talking…" the kappa replied, keeping his hands were they were, fingers tracing around Sanzo's navel.  Gojyo pulled him closer, curling his body around the priest.   

            "Stop that…" Sanzo muttered in annoyance, although he didn't seem to put nearly as much conviction behind it as he had earlier.  Unseen by him, the kappa was obviously having a difficult time keeping from cackling out loud at his good luck.  His hand trailed down lower on Sanzo's body, testing how much the priest would let him get away with.  Unfortunately for Gojyo, Sanzo was not at all in the mood for his antics—allowing the kappa to warm him up a bit was one thing, but the hand sliding along his hip was another.  Picking up the kappa's arm by the wrist, he moved it away with a customary growl.  

"That was uncalled for."

            "But that's usually were you start when you want to have sex with someone…" Gojyo answered smoothly, placing a kiss on the priest's neck.  "I said I'd warm you up, but I didn't say how."

"Who said I was going to even _think_ about letting you fuck me?" Sanzo asked angrily, sitting up and leaning away from the kappa's eager hands.  "And I didn't even agree to you getting close to me."  

            "Come on, Sanzo…. We're all alone out here and it's fucking cold—what the hell else do you have to do?"  Gojyo leaned forward, following the priest's movements with mischievous red eyes.  Reaching around Sanzo's shoulders, the redhead pushed him close enough to add another kiss to his neck, this time closer to the chest, hooking a finger into the collar of the blonde's black shirt to pull it down.

"I want some goddamn sleep.  I haven't slept yet."  In an attempt to escape, he tried to pry the kappa's arms from about himself, but his smooth fingertips mostly just slid off.  "And it's not cold enough to warrant desperate measures."

            "Why do you always have to be a tight-ass about sex?  Do you have some tragic hidden past about that, too?" Gojyo drawled sarcastically, flashing a quick impression of an angst-ridden Sanzo.  He sighed and continued, reaching for his back pocket, "You've always gotta make me in to the bad guy…." 

The priest glowered at Gojyo, not noticing the hand reaching for his back pocket.  "Why can't you just be happy with not having to sleep on the floor for one night?"

            Gojyo grinned maliciously, saying in a dangerous whisper, "We can use the bed if you want…but this isn't really about what you want anyway…." The black sash pulled silently from his pocket, as the priest finally began to fathom what the kappa had going on in his perverted mind.  His violet eyes widened as the redhead snatched up his hands and tied them firmly with his own belt before Sanzo could even so much as utter one word of protest.  Pulling the strip of fabric roughly about the priest's wrists, Gojyo made sure the knot would not pull loose if his captive struggled.   

            Needless to say, Sanzo began struggling almost immediately, not liking this new development one bit.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  No matter how hard he yanked on it, the knot would not give.  Without a second though, he landed a well-aimed kick on the kappa's hip, who winced as it connected.  Gojyo took a different approach to avoid getting kicked again where it really hurts.  He moved behind the priest, holding him tightly around the waist with an arm, one long leg on either side.  The other hand tugged at the hem of Sanzo's shirt as the kappa's mouth tasted the pale skin of one of his pale shoulders.  

"Having some fun," he answered in between kisses.  "You never want to cooperate…."

            "Fun at my expense, you bastard.  Untie me!" he hissed.  The priest wrenched his shoulder away from Gojyo, every little touch making his skin crawl unpleasantly.  

"Yeah, well…if you'd cooperate you might enjoy it…." Gojyo tugged the angry blond back against himself, massaging his tensed muscles.  "Calm down…"  

             Snarling, Sanzo jerked his upper body free of the kappa's grip, twisting around with the intention of smashing an elbow into Gojyo's leering face, violet eyes blazing with rage directed only at the half-breed clutching him tightly.  The redhead was getting more than irritated with Sanzo's behavior—instead of simply grabbing the priest's waist again, he slammed both hands into the blonde's chest, shoving him backward.  Once Gojyo had him on the floor, he straddled Sanzo's waist and sat there, arms crossed triumphantly.  

"You're so much trouble."

            Breath knocked out by the force of the fall and Gojyo's weigh on his stomach, all the priest could was lay limply for the time being.  "Bastard…" he wheezed, narrowed eyes watching the kappa's every move.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" Gojyo huffed, running one finger along the armhole of Sanzo's top, half-lidded eyes sparkling lustily in the dark.  "I _am_ 'The Legend' after all…"

            Sanzo opened his mouth to spew forth more obscenities at the kappa, but the words died on his lip as a faint scratching sound reached his ears from the ceiling.  Tilting his head, the priest stared intently up in to the dark recesses of the rafters.  Gojyo had heard the sounds as well, but was far more interested in undressing the prone body under him.  The scratching in the ceiling stopped for the time being, but something about it made Sanzo a bit nervous, if not the kappa.  

            The redhead was fiddling with the hem of Sanzo's black shirt, wanting to pull it off, but realizing this was not plausible with the priest's hands being bound and the thing being skin tight as it was, and he sure wasn't about to untie the blond and risk being castrated with a smoking gun.  Hooking a couple fingers under the shirt, he peeled it back from Sanzo's chest, revealing the priest's smooth, pale skin underneath.  Tracing his ribs, Gojyo leaned in deliberately, customary smirking leer back in place, and flicked his tongue over Sanzo's nipple.  

            That was definitely something Sanzo could not ignore, and he turned his attention back to the kappa, wondering in the back of his mind if he hadn't just imagined those sounds.  Gojyo had not seemed to hear them; the kappa having infinitely better hearing, it was entirely possible that nothing was there at all.  Perhaps the noise was a product of the priest's stressed mind mixed with sleep deprivation.  

            Glad that Sanzo was distracted and not particularly caring why, Gojyo took the opportunity to capture the priest's mouth with his own.  The kappa nipped at Sanzo's lower lip before sliding his tongue between the other's lips with relish.  His hands had traveled down far enough to begin working loose the button on Sanzo's pants, occasionally allowing them to brush by some sensitive area on the priest's body.   

"Mnnm…nn…!" the priest suddenly snapped back to the reality at hand when the kappa's teeth first tore at his lip.  Despite Sanzo's renewed attempts to extract Gojyo from on top of himself, the redhead stayed where he was, exploring the priest's mouth roughly with his tongue, completely caught up in feel of the body under him.  He fumbled with the difficult button with one hand, while the other gripped Sanzo's hip, holding him down.  

            In the midst of this, Sanzo caught in the corner of his vision a faint shadow drift by on the wall and he bit down firmly on Gojyo's tongue, more or less unintentionally.  The kappa released his mouth in surprise, withdrawing his hand to cover his mouth, while his eye began to water from the stinging pain.  

"Dammit…." Gojyo prodded his sore mouth gingerly, glaring at the blond under him.  "You dickhead…." 

            "Shut up."  Sanzo's attention was fixed on the little sounds of movement coming from the roof of the cabin.  His eyes flitted from window to window, straining to see something, anything, in the dark.  The kappa was just about to retaliate when he discovered the priest's focused expression.  For the first time that night, he looked away from his alleged partner, following the priest's line of sight.  

"What?"

            "Sh…do you hear that?"  Sanzo inclined his head in the direction of the far side of the room, eyes narrowing in concentration as he tried to discern the noise.  

The kappa cocked his ear to the ceiling, listening hard, a frown turning down the corners of his mouth.  "You mean that scratching?  That's been going on for a while now.  Sounds like…long nails on wood…."

            "Why the fuck didn't you say something before?"  The priest somehow managed to cast a demeaning glare down his nose at Gojyo, though he was currently under the redhead and pinned to the floor.  Trying to wiggle away from the kappa to take a look out the window proved to be futile—he was still completely trapped.  

Gojyo cast him an indignant look.  "It so happens I was _busy_.  Besides, it's probably just a rat."

            Sanzo was positive he saw a shadow flit by on the wall this time.  It was fast, but not fast enough and he could make out the shape of a seemingly grotesque figure.  Seconds later, a quiet thump resounded from the near side of the roof with a few scuffling footsteps.  

            "They're on the roof."


	7. Unwanted Visitor

 **Unwanted Visitor**

Sanzo watched the widows, trying to catch a glimpse of the shadow again—something to give him an indication of what they were dealing with.  He pushed away the now distracted kappa with his bound arms.  Gojyo sighed, unable to ignore the succession of sounds any longer, and slid heavily off the priest.  

"Sounds like company.  Great.  Always when I'm having fun…." 

            Sanzo pushed himself up with some difficulty, muttering to Gojyo, "We should get outside or we'll get trapped in here…." He slipped silently out the broken door with caution, waiting for the disappointed redhead to follow.  "And untie me, goddammit…." 

Seeing the great Sanzo-sama struggle against his bonds was almost too amusing for Gojyo to handle.  Snickering in a very obvious manner, he trailed after the priest, reaching out for the end of the sash hanging from Sanzo's wrists.   "Hold your horses, bitch…." He twisted and tugged until the knot came undone.  "I think I saw two shadows, but I wasn't really paying attention."  The priest shot him a scathing look in response then stepped out into the night, immediately scanning the area for signs of movement.

With a shrug, Gojyo continued, "You do know Shaku Jou is inside, right?"  

            Sanzo glared at the kappa, not believing that he could be so dense as to not pick up his weapon in the face of probable battle.  "So go get it, idiot.  Why didn't you pick it up in the first place?"  Close by, the priest thought he saw a dark silhouette heading toward the edge of the roof, but with his human eyes he couldn't be sure.  

"Well, you were in such a freakin' hurry to get out!"  Gojyo left his side and went back through the broken door, only to be greeted by the clank of a chain and crescent shaped blade slamming into the wood next to his ear.  "Crap…."   

            The priest turned his attentions from the shadows for a moment when the thunk of metal embedding itself in wood reached his ears.  Backtracking to the door, he was sure Gojyo had done something incredibly stupid, probably involving the accidental removal of all or most of his foot by his own weapon.  Instead, he saw the blade pull out of the doorframe with some difficulty and with said kappa nearly at the wrong end.  The blade and chain disappeared back into the darkness, only to come flying out again moments later.

"Huh, bad aim…." This would have been true, had the attacker been aiming at Gojyo.  In fact, he was currently after Sanzo, who dodged the blade that sailed past the kappa, but only just.  He tripped over the edge of his robes, which had been hanging down too far due to Gojyo's earlier exploits, stumbling back into the wall. 

            "Shit, kappa!  What are you doing?"  

"Someone's got my damn weapon!  What does it look like?"   

            "Augh, can't you do anything right?" The priest jumped gracefully to his feet and pulled out the gun, pointing it through the open door.  As soon as the enemy showed himself, he would receive a nice-sized hole in the head.   

"Oh, I would have done you right, that's for sure…" Gojyo muttered, unable to do much but dodge as he was weaponless and the enemy had not yet come out of the cabin.  The chain snaked outward again, but the kappa jumped too soon and it caught him around the ankle.  The chain tripped him, landing Gojyo flat on his stomach.  "Goddammit."

            Sanzo shot him caustic glance, but, naturally, it was lost in the darkness.  After an amusing few seconds of watching Gojyo claw at the ground while he was being dragged backward toward the figure in the cabin (and seriously considering leaving him to it), the priest fired a shot at what he hoped was the attacker's head.  Literally hanging on by his nails alone, Gojyo cursed vehemently as the weapon pulled him closer, but looked up when he heard the shot explode from the priest's gun.  The chain around his leg went slack and he gave it an experimental tug.  "Did you get him?"

"I think so…." Sanzo cautiously moved closer and peered into the dark room.  There was a large figure lying on the ground, pool of blood around it glittering faintly as it spread over the floorboards.  "Yeah, right in the head, looks like…." He jabbed the corpse in the head with his toe, just to be sure.    

            "Good" Gojyo remarked, trailing the chain back into the pole of Shaku Jou.  He picked it up and retracted the blade into its proper place, feeling a lot more secure with the weapon back in his hands.  Examining the pole for damage, he muttered, "Uhn, this guys had sweaty hands…."   

Blood from the dead man was beginning to leak out into the dirt.  Sanzo watched it in a disinterested fashion, slipping his gun back into his robe.  "We should move this thing," he mentioned absently, gesturing downward.  Gojyo ignored him, completely blasé about doing any work.  Dragging a corpse out in the cold to bury it definitely fell under that category.  

            "Pheh, you can use him as a blanket."  

Sanzo frowned and wished, not for the last time, that he had a cigarette.  He leaned against the outer wall of the building and looked up to the sky.  "I don't need two deadbeats riding me all night.  Toss him out before I shoot your nuts off."

            The redhead wasn't in much of a mood to argue, and grabbed the limp hands of the dead man roughly, muttering, "Why's it always me?"  With a grunt of effort, Gojyo pulled the body along, cursing under his breath.  Sanzo watched him idly, wondering it he'd be able to get back to sleep after this little ordeal.  Not that he'd hardly been able to sleep in the first place, but he figured he was tired enough now to sleep through anything.  The body left a pooling trail of glistening blood behind it, some of the red liquid splattering on the hem of his robe.  

"Oi, watch what you're doing, baka."

            "Shove it, monk," Gojyo snapped, shoving the corpse past the doorframe.  _What a night this has turned out to be…._  "Man, what I wouldn't do for a drink right now…."

"No kidding," Sanzo answered.  That would be the perfect way to get a bit of rest—get thoroughly soused and pass out for the rest of the night and most likely the day as well.  But, unfortunately, booze was hard to come by when you're stuck in the middle of nowhere in a cabin that looked as if it had seen better days.  "Hurry up.  I don't want to be out here all night."   

            The only answer he got was a low, irritated growl from Gojyo, yanking the body none too gently across the dirt.  His mood got worse with every step, images of various painful activities he'd like to do to the priest right now running through his head.  When he thought he had dragged the body far enough, the kappa dropped it under a tree.  " 'Ey!  How do you want me to bury this guy?  Dig a grave with my hands?" he called back to Sanzo sarcastically.   

"No, just leave the bastard there.  No one's here to see the body and we'll be gone in the morning."  Sanzo watched the kappa with distracted amusement.  His eyelids started to droop, leaning heavily against the wall.  The blond man would have fallen asleep standing right there if he hadn't been so cold.    

"Fine."  Gojyo ambled back to the cabin, attempting to keep his thoughts positive.  Fortunately, the kappa's imagination was in no way lacking, and he found himself almost warmed by the fantasies of good drink and better sex.  Silently, he mourned the absence of the wonderfully satisfied feeling in his stomach after both.  

            Seeing the redhead returning, Sanzo forced himself awake enough to walk back into the room.  As he turned, the priest noticed out of the corner of his eye something short and bedraggled moving near the entrance to the cabin.  On closer inspection, he could make out a small, stooped figure standing directly in the pool of blood near the door on all fours with it's deformed head bent to the ground.  The rustle of Sanzo's robes as he turned alerted the thing to his presence.  It looked up and fastened round, lamp-like eyes on the priest, looking slightly amphibian with the pale orbs set on either side of a crooked snout.  In its silhouette Sanzo could see that it had a very bony body and long, sagging ears.  Startled, he watched it stare intensely at him and hobble closer, uneven nostrils flaring in and out.  Gojyo was about to inquire about the possible explanations as to why the now dead man had had his weapon, but was stopped short when his vision fell on the grotesque creature blocking the path.  A decidedly unpleasant smell wafted up to his nose from the creature, wiry limbs and long ears along with the blood on its feet adding to its bizarre appearance.  It took all Gojyo had in him not to yell in surprise, watching in morbid fascination as the creature approached Sanzo.   


	8. New Enemy

 Note: A very happy sweet 16 to Blades of Ice!  ^_^  

** New Enemy**

More luminescent eyes appeared, peeking around the corner of the cabin.  Another small figure hopped crookedly toward Sanzo, coming up behind the priest.  The first creature was standing just inches away from him and appeared to be sniffing the blood-spattered edge of his robe.  Disgusted, the blond man took a step back, but the thing jumped forward with surprising speed and sank it's teeth into his calf.  Drawing in a sharp breath, Sanzo's eyes widened in utter shock.  The last thing he expected such a pathetic little creature to do was attack him mercilessly.  Without a second thought, he pulled out his gun and fired a messy shot straight through its spindly body.  The one behind Sanzo made a strangled gurgling noise and leapt toward the priest's back, only to be shot down in midair.  More came from the direction of the dead body, some stopping to tear at the still fresh meat, others moving toward the pool of blood and the startled priest.  In the darkness their glowing eyes bobbed eerily around the two men, oddly shaped silhouettes moving erratically.  Some of them could only scuttle sideways, others seemed to have their heads twisted around the wrong way.  Overall, it was a very unnerving scene, even more so than the incident with the anonymous attacker earlier.  

            "What the fuck…?"  

"You sure attract some strange creatures…" Gojyo muttered, trying desperately to come up with a plan of action, as it was clear that whatever these things were, their brains were probably too underdeveloped know when to quit.  As more of them arrived, the kappa got a good look at one of the deformed mouths and concluded they probably had a very nasty bite.  He was inwardly relieved that it was Sanzo that he received a nip and not himself.  Flinging Shaku Jou's blade toward a pair of them, Gojyo decapitated the creatures neatly.  "What the hell are we supposed to do about these fucking creeps?  They're everywhere!"

            "Do I _look_ like I know?" Sanzo snapped irritably.  This night was turning out to be very trying for the priest, especially with the appearance of this pack of demented rats.  He only had so many bullets on him…. "I think they're lesser demons…. I remember something about them traveling in packs…" he added.  If that were the case, they would probably be here all night fighting them off.  Sanzo fired another shot, frying three more that were standing too close together, but another crept up from behind and latched onto his arm before the priest could a good shot in.  Swearing loudly, Sanzo slammed it backward in to the wall until it let go.  Every hit elicited a sickening crunching noise from somewhere in the creatures body and it fell, dying, to the ground.

"Packs?  You don't say…" Gojyo snorted, rolling his eyes in the priest's direction.  Unfortunately, taking his attention away from the battle proved to be unwise.  Two of the little demons jumped him from behind, aiming for the back of his neck, but got a mouthful of hair instead.  "You little dickweeds—get the hell OFF my hair!"  The redhead twisted around violently, both angered and extremely freaked out.  Surprisingly, the demons let go almost as soon as they had latched on, being flung through the air to land a few feet away.  They were definitely not the most nimble beings, having landed on their sides or backs, squawking in a tortured imitation of birds.  

            As blood began to drip from Sanzo's wounds, more of the demons started crowding around him.  He shot down two and sent a third flying with a sharp kick to its ribs.  Pausing to search his pockets for more bullets, he tried to remember more of what he had heard about lesser demons, in an attempt to end this battle before the tides turned for the worst.  

            "They're attracted to blood.  Don't let one bite you or they'll swarm."  The search for ammunition proved mostly futile—only two shells left.  Sanzo reloaded his gun and shot the closest demons, only to be bitten by two more taking their places.    

"You should try taking your own advice, monk," Gojyo replied with a frown.  The number of demons collecting around the priest was becoming worrisome.   Jumping over a group of the demons that seemed to be steadfastly ignoring him, he sliced open a good four of them that were too close to Sanzo.  "Jeeze, they're looking at you like you're a gourmet meal…."

            "It's the fucking blood you splashed on my robes earlier."  

"Not to mention all that fresh stuff," the kappa added, looking pointedly at Sanzo's wounds. 

Bullets gone, the priest had resorted to smashing the butt of the gun into the demons that launched themselves at him and kicking the ones that got too close on the ground.  "Dammit…" he hissed as small, gnarled teeth took a decent chunk out of his ankle.  "There's no end to them…." Sanzo cast about desperately for something to fight with, but came up with nothing.  The sutra had been discarded by Gojyo earlier in the cabin, and he had forgotten to pick it up in the confusion.  

"Get back," the kappa commanded Sanzo.  He stepped in front of the injured priest, brandishing his weapon at the voracious little demons.  Gojyo was fully aware of how much his companion hated help, much less protection.  Shaku Jou's blade snaked out in a deadly arch and reduced a few more demons to lumps of raw meat.  The pack pressed closer, tempted by the scent of fresh, flowing blood, several of them taking dangerous nips at Gojyo's boots.  

            "Fool, get out of the way.  You're not doing any good," Sanzo growled behind him.  Gesturing ahead, the priest pointed out the growing number of lesser demons around them.  "Get the sutra—it's still inside.  They shouldn't follow you if I stay here."  He glared at the oddly luminous eyes staring unblinking at the two men.  The misshapen creatures were making bizarre meeping noises here and there and a squabble broke out in the background over the corpse under the tree.

"You expect me to just leave and let them have you for a meal?" Gojyo snapped, barely dodging more attempts at getting a taste of his legs. "How're you gonna keep them away long enough?"

            "I'll manage.  Just go, you idiot—we don't stand a chance without the sutra."  Sanzo gave the kappa a sharp push toward the door, hoping his companion would be reasonable about his request.  The priest knew the odds were not in his favor, but it was well worth the risk if they lived through this.  

Gojyo gave a short sigh, realizing that arguing with Sanzo was like arguing with a brick wall on this point.  Reluctantly, he left the priest's side, heading for the broken cabin door.  His heart pounded in his chest as he jumped over and sometimes barreled through squirming piles of the lesser demons.  Even though the kappa was a fast runner by nature, he hoped silently he would be able to reach the sutra before the creatures had their hungry way with his companion.  

            Meanwhile, Sanzo turned his attentions back to the swarm, sweeping his gaze over the multitude.  "You have got to be kidding me…" he muttered to no one in particular, realizing just how many of the demons were out there.  They must have landed right in a nest of them.  The priest had a pretty good idea that this was how the previous owners of the building had ended up.  Their gnawed bones were probably around back, remnants of the family that had lived here before.  Perhaps there were farmers, just starting out….  Or maybe pioneers, hoping to create the beginnings of a new town….  Whoever they were, it was clear that these monsters were behind their untimely demise and likely it would be the two travelers' as well, at the rate things were going.  Sanzo had an image of the next passerby finding their carcasses outside and wondering who they had been, just before the pack of lesser demons descended upon them like a plague.  

            The priest sighed heavily and grabbed a stick off the ground nearby.  If he hadn't been bleeding already, whacking the demons to death with the stick may have been vary therapeutic for the stressed Sanzo.  He was holding his own against the demons, but not as well as he should have been.  A branch was not the best weapon when fighting masses of short creatures, and the wounds were starting to sting and throb. 

"Hurry up, kappa!  I don't have all night!" he shouted in the direction of the cabin door, just as one of the demons took a nice chunk out of his neck.  "Goddammit…. This night just keeps getting worse…."


	9. Interlude

** Interlude **_a.k.a. Irreverent Fun!_

::Behind the scenes….::

**Gojyo**: *attacks beasties* *eats* 

**Sanzo**: ::stare:: .......

**Gojyo**: RRaaagghhh—I'm having the worst night everrrr....  *eateat dead things* 

**Sanzo**: That's just plain weird, man.... I'll have sex with you if you just stop eating dead thing.  Just...don't kiss me, ok?

**Gojyo**: *stops* ...Is that all I had to do? Jeeze, I just wish I'd starting eating dead things earlier…. *pounces Sanzo*

**Sanzo**: Anything is better than watching that nasty display.

**Gojyo**: I had a bad night... -___-  Needed to vent a little.

 **Sanzo**: You had a bad night?  I got fucking bit by one of those.

**Gojyo**: Yeah...b-but...I didn't get laid...and sweaty hands.... A-and what you wanna bet I get bit by a thousand of those stupid things too? 

**Sanzo**: ::shrug:: You haven't yet, so don't complain.  Its ugly little head is still attached to my leg.  See? ::shows::

**Gojyo**: That's very nice. Put that away.  I bit them back.… )

**Sanzo**: It doesn't disturb you that you're about to have sex with someone that has a bloody severed head attached to their leg?

**Gojyo**: Wouldn't be the first time.… *cough* 

**Sanzo**: What's that supposed to mean? ( ::pries at jaw on leg with a stick::

**Gojyo**: *shrugs* ^^; Just shut up and sleep with me. 

**Sanzo**: Get this thing off my leg and I will.

**Gojyo**: I'm not touching that.  You already made me drag a corpse.

**Sanzo**: Well, it's fucking grossing me out.  I'm not into the kinky stuff.

**Gojyo**: That's not even kinky.... It's just nasty.  *kicks at it*

**Sanzo**: It's not gonna come off like that. Besides, that hurts like a bitch.  Try using your weapon to pry it open.

**Gojyo**: Baby... *prods at it with Shaku Jou* 

**Sanzo**: ::head rolls away::  Ow, dammit. ::lots of blood::  I think one of it's teeth broke off....

**Gojyo**: Urk...I'm glad I didn't have dinner...

**Sanzo**:  Same here. o_o;;


	10. Desperate Escape

 **Desperate Escape**

(Revised slightly.) 

Gojyo dashed across the grass, cursing their seemingly infinite bad luck—it always doomed them to fighting annoyingly large number of Youkai.  Barreling through the broken door, he cast a panicked glance around the room for the wayward sutra.  _Dammit, if only I'd paid more attention to where I was throwing his clothes…._  The kappa's thoughts were interrupted by a low gurgle behind him and he turned just in time to witness a particularly large-mouthed demon sailing straight at his face.  His reflexes were good enough to save his face, but it sank its teeth into the hand he blocked it with instead.  Snarling in pain, Gojyo dropped Shaku Jou and tried to shake the creature off.  It refused to budge and only sunk its fangs deeper into his palm, tearing at the flesh.  Frustrated and pressed for time, he whipped his hand into the bedpost followed by a crack as the demon's jaw went slack.  Gojyo flung it aside in disgust and knelt next to the bed, peering under it in hopes the sutra would be there.  Reaching underneath, the redhead stretched his arms as far as he could, but the thing kept rolling away from him.  A cautious glance behind him told the kappa that the demons had infiltrated the cabin and were proceeding to slowly surround him, attracted by the blood of their fallen comrade.  

"Shit…." Gojyo wriggled the rest of the way under the bed and closed the fingers of his good hand about the elusive sutra.  Forcing his injured hand around the scroll, he snatched up his weapon and plowed a way to the door through the crowd of demons.

            Outside, the priest was still standing, blood pouring out of the bite on his neck.  It wasn't a deep wound, but very messy nonetheless.  Wearing down slowly from lack of sleep and draining adrenaline, Sanzo cursed the kappa silently for not moving faster than he was.  The stick he was using to smash the lesser demons was broken into a short club now and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold on to, as it was slick with blood.  For every creature the priest killed two more appeared in its stead, creating a steady stream of the things.  Thankfully, quite a few of them were preoccupied with the corpse under the tree and fighting or eating each other.  Sanzo was tempted to go after the kappa, curious and irritated at what was taking him so long to find the sutra, but they would have both ended up trapped and surrounded by the demons that way.  After a few more nasty bites he shouted toward the cabin, "What the fuck is taking you so long?!  Goddamned kappa!"  
  


            Turning, the priest saw Gojyo running out of the cabin with the bloodied sutra in his hand.  As he did so, he took his eyes off the demon he had been about to crush with the branch and it leapt at his face, raking miniscule claws across one side.  Lucky for Sanzo, he had turned in that moment or else the demon would have taken out both his eyes.  Instead, it left several long scratches across one eyelid.  "Agh…." The priest clutched a hand over the gashes, dirt from his hand making them sting.  

"Sanzo!"  Gojyo cursed vehemently for not being fast enough.  When he finally made it to the priest's side, the damage had already been done.  "Here, here—use it, dammit!" he said, shoving the stained sutra at Sanzo.  

            Grabbing the sutra, the priest began chanting quickly, letting the ribbons of the script snake out over the seemingly endless mass of lesser demons. It was a sloppy spell, but effective judging from the way the creatures dropped dead, but they contorted in odd ways as they did so.  When all movement had stopped on the battlefield Sanzo quit chanting, not bothering to recall the sutra to its neat roll.  He sat down heavily amidst the little corpses, holding a hand over the stinging scratches on his face and breathing hard.  

Gojyo opened his eyes, having snapped them shut as the sutra burst forth.  The eerie, glowing scroll had always given him the creeps whenever it unfolded and caused massive death and destruction.  An uncomfortable silence had settled over the expanse, and Gojyo sighed and leaned on his weapon.  "Holy shit."

            The priest didn't respond, attempting to catch his breath.  He was thoroughly exhausted now and wished yet again that they were in a town with a nice hotel, not in the middle of nowhere surrounded by small, seizured corpses.  Every limb seemed to throb, sting, bleed, or any combination of those three.  The bodies were still twitching, even those that were in pieces.  Gojyo turned his gaze away from a convulsing, headless torso, thoroughly sickened.  He looked down at Sanzo, assessing the collection of oozing gashes and scrapes on the priest's body.  His own left hand was mangled brutally, although Gojyo was sure not beyond repair, provided they got to civilization soon.  Glancing down again at Sanzo and out at the dark terrain, the redhead came to a decision.  "Let's get out of here.  I can't take anymore of this weird crap."  He offered his good hand to the priest. 

Sanzo didn't notice the hand at first, a little dazed from the culmination of the night's events.  He was so tired that everything seemed but a painful blur.  Reaching up, he grabbed Gojyo's hand and started to slowly pull himself up, removing his other hand from his eye to gain some leverage.  Eventually, Sanzo was standing shakily next to the kappa, although he couldn't put much weight on the leg that had been bitten.  "…And where…do you propose we go?  It's still dark." 

            Gojyo frowned at the way the priest favored one of his legs.  "I'm not sure…. I know I don't want to stay here and we could both use a bit of patching up.  I can see pretty well in the dark, but…" the kappa's frown deepened as he considered Sanzo's leg and the weary look on the blonde's face, "you have to let me carry you."  

"No.  Just no," Sanzo said matter-of-factly.  With a sour look and a stubborn sense of dignity overpowering the pain, he limped forward and recalled the sutra to its roll.  Looking back to see if the kappa was following him, Sanzo continued hobbling in the direction they had originally come.  It was hell to walk, but the priest grit his teeth and kept moving, determined to not let his ego be cut down to size by a mere half-breed.  

            Gojyo raised a red eyebrow, watching the priest limp around like an old man with arthritis.  It made him angry when Sanzo did things like this—was it wrong to accept a little help once in a while?  Grinding his teeth, the kappa ran after what he had now deemed the 'high and mighty mule'.  "Get over here, goddammit!"

Ignoring the kappa completely, Sanzo tried to stumble along as if nothing was wrong, but that venture was quickly losing momentum.  A few more steps and the priest tripped over a dip in the ground and his leg decided to give out at that moment. "Ah, fuck…." Sanzo sat clutching his leg where fresh blood started to stain his robes.  Gojyo slowed to a stop beside the grounded priest.  An expression of frustrated anger crossed his face as he knelt down beside his companion.  

            "You damn monk—stop being a colossal pain in the ass and get the hell on my back."  Leaning forward insistently, he offered his neck for Sanzo to climb on.  He was just about ready to drag Sanzo by his toes if he refused this time.  It appeared that this would be the case—he was glaring resolutely despite the pain in his leg.  The priest tried to get his feet under him enough to stand, but couldn't manage it a second time.  With a disapproving grunt, he slipped his arms around Gojyo's neck, pushing himself forward with his good leg to lean in close.  

"I think you're mistaken about who's the asshole here…" Sanzo muttered.  

            The kappa laughed mirthlessly, standing once he was sure the priest had a good grip.  "Oh, so I'm an asshole for carting your bony carcass around now?  You should be thanking me," he snickered, not really expecting such, but bringing it up just to further annoy the blond, to which he received a light swat on the head.  Sanzo nearly lost his balanced and tumbled off backward for that.  

Grabbing the front of Gojyo's shirt to steady himself, he responded with a growl, "Just walk, kappa." The priest kept a tighter grip around Gojyo's neck after that, as an assurance he wouldn't end up breaking his neck on the rocks beneath their feet.  The kappa's injured hand dripped a steady stream of blood onto his leg, soaking through the robe and mingling with this own and that of the demons. 

 "…You should wrap up that hand.  It's bleeding really badly."  Sanzo peered down through the dark at the bloody hand on this leg.  He felt more than saw the blood trickle down his leg.  The priest's own cuts had mostly stopped for the time being, save for the one on his leg and the one on his neck.  He received an indignant sniff in reply, a verbal shrug considering that Gojyo's shoulders were currently occupied.

            "It's not bothering me."  In reality, the kappa's fingers had gone numb a while ago, the white wraps around his forearm soaked through with blood. 

" 'Ch, fool…. Here—" Sanzo let go of Gojyo's neck and slid down off his back.  He landed a little too heavily on his injured leg, but managed to stay upright this time.  The priest snatched up his hand roughly and tried to examine it through the dark with only one eye.  Consequently, this didn't work very well, but he could at least tell how badly it was bleeding.   The kappa had opened his mouth to protest, but Sanzo was already working on it.  Turning to face the priest with a stern expression was quickly replaced with a soft whimper as Sanzo nicked a raw spot with this fingernail.  After prodding the hand a bit more, Sanzo leaned down and tore a strip off the edge of his robe.  It was fairly dirty, but better than leaving a wound like that in the open air.  The priest wasn't exactly very practiced at this sort of thing, but he tied it up the best he could.

            "There.  That should hold until we get to the next town."

Gojyo winced at every tug of the fabric, resorting to biting his lip toward the end of the administration.  He hadn't expected such a gesture from the normally callous priest, though he suspected Sanzo needed to keep him alive if only for a makeshift donkey.  "Thanks," he said with a grin and a wink, both of which were lost to the priest's considerably depleted vision, or else Gojyo may have gotten a good smack for it.  Encircling his neck again with his arms, Sanzo clambered back onto the kappa's back.  Gojyo decided he defiantly liked the feel of the priest's arms willingly around his neck, although it was a crying shame it had to be under these circumstances.  If Sanzo had not been so roughed up, he might have let his thoughts about the blonde's body pressed up against his to wander in the wrong direction, but as it were, Gojyo thought about shelter and food instead. 

            The steady, plodding pace eventually started to make the priest drowsier than he would have like to be.  They hadn't said very much to each other since the quick stop to wrap the kappa's hand.  It wasn't too terribly uncomfortable leaning against Gojyo's back, despite his spine digging into Sanzo's chest.  The redhead's body heat was rather relaxing and he dozed off, making sure to keep a tight grip.  The kappa kept moving until walking became more of a mindless endeavor than anything else.  So far there had been not trace or indication of a town—just trees and grass bending toward the horizon line he could barely make out in the dark.  His eyes, however, were good for spotting rocks or protruding roots so he could easily avoid losing his passenger.  Soon though, Gojyo's muscles began complaining in the form of a dull ache. 

            Sanzo gradually fell deeply asleep and wasn't likely to wake up for anything.  The blood loss and exhaustion had finally gotten the better of him, though he would have rather faced the whole pack of lesser demons by himself again than admit his High-and-Mighty self fell asleep on Gojyo's back like a child.  As for the kappa, his footsteps got heavier and more lethargic as time passed.  He felt very much like a dumb beast of burden on an endless trek; there was no room to think about anything else besides walking or else me might just collapse.  The time came when his legs just wouldn't support them both any longer.  Gojyo's cheek was on the grass, but he didn't remember kneeling down…. Blurry balls of light were extinguished in the kappa's vision as Gojyo felt his eyelids fall closed. 


	11. Epilogue

 **Epilogue**

Sanzo woke slowly, feeling very heavy and lethargic, but the pain he remembered seemed to be gone.  The first thing he was completely aware of was something that felt like a bed and probably was such.  How nice…he remembered wanting one desperately last night…or whenever.  The priest wasn't entirely clear on how long he had been asleep.  The next thing he discovered was the fact that he couldn't open one of his eyes, which was very perplexing.  Out of the other, he could see a roof over his head and the top of a door to the side, but Sanzo was a bit too lazy to get a better look at the room.

Besides him, Gojyo groaned softly, waking blearily with his back turned to the priest.  He didn't have any recollection of how they ended up indoors either, the last thing he remembered being a lot of grass, and this thing beneath him was certainly not grass.  His muscles were aching, proving that the whole ordeal hadn't been a dream, and on one hand the kappa's fingers seemed to be stuck together.  Sanzo became more curious and a little annoyed about his surroundings with the slight noise, but the priest found he couldn't turn his neck very far to the side.  It seemed to be bandaged tightly, as well as being very sore.  The door creaked and two sets of footsteps could be heard entering the room.    
  
            "Are you two alright?"  The voice floated over from the doorway, decidedly female.  A slender waist and hips appeared in Gojyo's line of vision, followed by a small giggle and a charming face bent to greet him.  

"What in the blazes were you doing out in the elements all banged up?" another voice questioned from the other side of the bed, this time male and much older.  

            Sanzo didn't answer the voices, feeling they weren't directing their questions to him.  After a quick, silent assessment of his injuries, the priest was sure that he had bandages over his neck, arm, leg, eye, back, and part of his mouth, plus every inch of him was sore.  It was most definitely not a pleasant feeling, although he felt slightly better with the knowledge that very likely he was at an inn somewhere instead of lost in the desert.  On the other side of the bed, Gojyo was blinking in a confused manner at the girl's face.  In turn she seemed amused by his confusion.  

"Where am I?" the redhead asked impatiently, forcing himself into a sitting position.  His hand slipped out from beneath the blankets and he could see it had been splinted and wrapped firmly with clean bandages.  Gojyo was sure Sanzo hadn't done that good of a job on it last night.  Speaking of Sanzo, the kappa found a suspiciously warm lump next to him and discovered said priest right there in the same bed.  An older man was bending over the blond with a look of concern.  

            "This is the inn my daughter and I run," the old man said, relieved to see someone had responded.  "One of our patrons found you out cold on the lawn early this morning."  

Sanzo opened his good eye and glanced at the man with a slight frown, not trusting himself to form coherent sentences yet.  He saw Gojyo out of the corner of his vision and his frown darkened into a scowl, but he refrained from letting loose the usual obscenities he reserved for finding an unwelcome guest in his bed.  

"…On the lawn…?"  Gojyo closed his eyes and sighed, imagining what the two of them must have looked like sprawled on the grass together in the middle of the night outside an inn.  No wonder the girl was grinning.  "Ah…thanks…. Did you do all this?" he asked, referring to the bandages.  Fortunately for the whole room, Sanzo had not seen the girl's gleeful smile.  Also lucky for Gojyo, the priest was not up to beating him stupid for being in the same bed without his knowledge, whether the kappa was aware of it or not.  

            The man answered with a smile, "Ah, yes…you both were bleeding pretty badly last night.  My daughter helped."  He indicated the grinning young woman with a finger.

"Thanks, sweetheart," the redhead managed with a wink.  "We owe you guys."  He had no intention of dispelling any conclusions she might have come to about himself and the priest.  Through the conversation, Sanzo began to wonder about the fate of his gun and the sutra, but wasn't worried enough to venture a question yet.  He would rather save his breath to ask for painkillers so he could go back to sleep, but that option was unlikely now that the kappa was awake.  

            "Oh, we don't mind at all.  A lot of travelers come through here, sometimes a little worse for wear.  Lot of demons around this area these days," the innkeeper answered, picking up a few things from the table and heading for the door.  "We'll leave you alone to rest now.  Please, stay here as long as you like and ask if you need something."

The girl waved at Gojyo before closing the door behind her.  Alone again, the kappa made an unintelligent decision—make conversation with a wounded Sanzo—to distract himself from the aches and pains.  Upon pulling back the covers a bit more Gojyo discovered that he was wearing only boxers, and that would mean—"Hey, Sanzo…." Gojyo moved a closer and traced a finger along the priest's shoulder.  "Considering our current state of dress, I'd say we should fool around," he announced, as casually as if he were inviting Sanzo to a dinner party.  

            "Even if I could move properly I'd still be more inclined to stick my head in a bonfire," the priest spat back.  He was defiantly irritated with the current state of affairs, and wanted nothing more than to be left alone at least until the headache subsided. 

"Ouch," Gojyo drawled in response, removing his hand from Sanzo's shoulder.  "…We could play doctor?"

            "No."  Though it hurt quite a bit to do so, Sanzo rolled onto his side, facing away from the kappa.  His back was mostly covered by gauze bandages, stained here and there by irregular circles of blood.  The strip wrapped around his head to protect the injured eye made his hair stick up at odd angles in the back, accentuated by the fact that he had slept on it.  

            With something between a leer and a grin, Gojyo cautiously curled an arm around Sanzo's stomach, the only place he was sure the priest hadn't been bitten.  Using his good hand he trailed his fingers around Sanzo's navel.  "It might help you recover," the kappa said with a self-satisfied snicker.  The priest was surprised and relatively annoyed by the hand on his skin, but found that the warm touch was kind of nice on his aching muscles.  Despite his best efforts to growl and make a fuss, Sanzo found it was just not worth the effort.    
  


"Hn…."

            Happy for the lack of resistance (Gojyo thought he wouldn't have been able to force the issue this time), the redhead continued to run his hand up and down the whole of Sanzo's soft belly and hazarded a small kiss on the blonde's cheek below the bandaged eye.  "Poor mangled monk…" he whispered mockingly.  

"You're not lookin' so hot either," Sanzo shot back, managing to get half a snarl in with it before he gave himself up to the calming feel of the kappa's hand on his stomach.  The priest had a difficult time believing this was the same person that had tied him up and thrown him on the floor just last night, although he was still wary of a similar occurrence happening again today.  

            "Aw, what's a couple of bandages between you and me?" Gojyo replied with a laugh, poking Sanzo in the gut.  The redhead bent forward and nibbled on the priest's ear while moving the uninjured hand over his hip.  

"Ngh…." Sanzo wanted to say more, perhaps something alone the lines of 'get off me you bastard', but he couldn't seem to form the words.  The vagrant hand gave him an unnerving realization of how quickly the kappa was moving, but the priest was temporarily paralyzed by the small amount of comfort he derived from the contact.  Gojyo's condition wasn't exactly a treat to endure either, but he was more than willing to distract from the pain in a pleasurable endeavor.  For the most part, this had always worked for him, except when it came to hangovers.  Teasing Sanzo with light touches along his inner thigh, the kappa leaned down and kissed his bare shoulder.  

            With a faint sigh, Sanzo closed his eyes and combed the fingers of his good arm through Gojyo's hair.  "If I wasn't injured I'd be beating you stupid right now," he said absently, leg muscles twitching a little as the kappa's hand traveled down.  

"Lucky me," Gojyo sniggered in the priest's ear.  Sanzo need not have worried this time—no matter how much the redhead wanted to, there wasn't much more he could do besides tease and pet without being in unbearable pain.  "And if you weren't injured I'd be climbing on top of you right now."

            "I guess those demons were good for something."  Sanzo could be tolerant of a little foreplay, but it was likely that he would have reached for his gun if Gojyo had decided to jump on him.  _Speaking of my gun…. _ "Where's my stuff?"  The priest thought it must be in the room somewhere, as he didn't remember losing the things, but just to be sure he'd let the kappa (who still had two working eyes) take a look.  

"Always looking on the bright side, aren't you Sanzo?" Gojyo replied, trying a gentle hug, but ending up with and awkward squeeze around the blonde's midsection.  He shrugged and continued, "Don't know.  Our clothes are probably in the laundry…." _Why does he always have to bring these things up when I'm just about to get busy?_  Nipping at Sanzo's neck, Gojyo thought for a moment.  It was a bit puzzling—the sutra and gun could be easily moved, but he very much doubted that the old man or the girl could lift Shaku Jou.  "Er…." 

            "Hn…. I guess…I'll look for it later…." Sanzo was fairly sure the old man wouldn't have taken either item and he didn't feel he could move around well just yet.  In addition, Gojyo somehow seemed to be pushing all the right buttons today, and the priest actually gasped just a little when the kappa's teeth hit his neck and when his tongue slipped along a bare part of his collarbone.  

"Mm…I'm glad those little freaks didn't get to eat you…. They'd be depriving me of a first rate meal…" Gojyo said with a chuckle, toothy smile gracing his scarred face.  

            " 'Ch…you think I would have let them eat me?" Sanzo asked, miffed at the kappa for even considering he would submit to a pack of _lesser _demons.  "I'm surprised you didn't get eaten…" the priest muttered.  

Gojyo brushed a fingertip under the priest's chin.  "Guess they recognized me as a fellow predator, ne?" he snickered.  "Half-breed, lesser demon—no difference."    

            "There is a difference, although you really can't tell," Sanzo replied maliciously, taking a stab at the redhead's over-inflated ego.  He had remembered a few more things about the lesser demons that his panicked mind had not last night.  Comparing them to any intelligent being was far off the mark, but to the priest just about every being was on the same level—beneath himself.  "In fact, you might as well have all been related.  Now get off me."

"What more can I say?" Gojyo began with a feral smile.  "We have good taste."

** The end.**

Luna sez:  Apologies to my faithful readers for not updating in so long!  ^^;; I have been at home for winter break, which is really no excuse, except I have been particularly lethargic.  Well, The Cabin is finally finished.  Truth be told, I will miss it—I made a lot of new friends writing this!  Thanks guys!  
   
Thanks to:  All my reviews for telling me how wonderful I am when I am really not! XD  
Special thanks to: Seikazu Aisenai and Blades of Ice for being rabid GojyoxSanzo fans!  
And, as always, my heart and soul to Zimus. ^.^  
  
  


  
P.S.—Look, ma! No plot!  
  



End file.
